


Of Gentle Persuasion and Fluffy Elves

by Astr



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Zev loves everyone, Zev loves you, Zev will take care of you don't you fret, Zevran is a precious sexy baby, Zevran is a sweetheart, but he especially loves you, so sweet you'll get dibeetus, there is a semi plot hidden I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran dreams of doing her harshly at first, but their time in Denerim caused a change of heart - and of desires.</p><p>Zevran and Aria, a female Mahariel Warden, and their very fluffy and smutty (smuffy?) First time "together"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gentle Persuasion and Fluffy Elves

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend who had a bad day and needed some smoot.

Zevran Arainai was a masterful assassin and a legendary lover. Such was his seductive prowess that warnings were posting along the Antivan borders, especially those matching Ferelden's (though he noted with mirthful amusement none whatsoever existed in Orlais, those scandalous nobles). He found he could have most anyone he wanted and in any way he desired. He found he preferred fast and harsh sex, biting and bruising and harsh obscenities, leaving as quickly as he entered and being done and gone within the half hour and leaving enough marks to ensure he was never forgotten (especially by those he killed immediately after). In fact, he knew he liked hard and rough much more than anything else, until he met the Warden.

Aria Mahariel was very obviously a virgin, innocent and sweet and kind. She was the kind of maiden that knights and templars would fantasize about nobly rescuing from a tower (from a blood-mage wicked stepmother rather than a dragon however). Zevran used to wonder after they first met whether it was just blind luck or her massive companions that caused his own defeat, believing that with her compassionate way and slight frame she could do no real damage to anyone. Then he saw her bodily hurl a Qunari mercenary through a wall, and by the Maker she glowed after, and he knew he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone of either gender. He shocked himself, however, when he realized just how he began to want her.

At first he would pleasure himself (sweet Maker she had forced him back into this habit he had sworn off ever since he realized he need never go home alone) to his usual harsh desires - bruises and bitemarks, going in roughly to hear her sweet screams of both pain and pleasure as he drove her mad for him and only him, marking her for all Thedas to see that he had claim on her (and watching carefully for Alistair's shock and horror at his loss), leaving her a tangled yet deliriously happy mess. Now, however, his passions turned a very different page. Their very brief visit to Denerim (to find Alistair's bitch sister of all things, yet ended with the two running into Taliesan) had changed him, turned primal lust into more. Now he groaned at the thought of a night-long event of tender caresses and gentle words, making promises of commitment that he actually intended to keep, savoring, nay worshipping her body and making sure that she was good and ready for him, taking her with kindness and making sure she was pleased even if he never got his own release, holding her tightly in his embrace until morning and fighting desperately to keep holding her forever, never getting up and simply staying in the afterglow till the end.

For Aria's part, the sentiments were not wholly one-sided. She knew of the intimacies of lovers, or at least the basics of them, but never really expected that she would one day partake. Not until she met the Antivan elf with stars in his eyes and silky yet blunt words. Now she began to find herself wondering, and began to wonder if he too felt the same pining curiosity towards her (even though she certainly knew he was very experienced in this particular field). She was very fond of him (much to the utter despair of Alistair and mild disapproval of everyone else), and hoped that he honestly felt similarly and didn't just tease her with his salacious quips in their conversations. He had said that the earring he gave her in Denerim (after she had so very bravely admitted that she would die before he would be taken from her company, yet gave him the choice to leave willingly if he so desired) was a token of his affections, though she was wary at how easily she had heard him speak of those concerning others.

So she finally decided to ask him one night when they shared the watch. She noticed he was smiling more towards her rather than smirking, and took it as a good sign.  
"Zev, could I ask you a...ah...personal question?"

He raised an eyebrow teasingly and chuckled. "Only if I get to respond in dirty limericks." His grin widened at her slight flush and he continued more softly. "I jest, mi amor. What is it you wish to know?"

She had long assumed (not knowing his language) that "mi amor" was merely a pet name for her, and she smiled slightly. She took a deep breath.  
"I was wondering if perhaps," okay she started strong, now to just keep it together and ask. "You would like...ah...perhaps...u-um... t-t-to..." dammit! She had started so well and was now reduced to a blubbering blushing mess. He would surely laugh at her and she would never hear the end of it.

Zevran did not laugh. He was certainly amused at how very red she was, but he could feel that this was indeed very personal and very difficult for her, and he saw her ears begin twitching - an endearing habit but one he knew meant she was frustrated and nervous - and instead of smirking he merely gave her a gentle smile and took her hands in his (marveling at how soft and delicate they were considering what he knew they could do).  
"Mi amor, do not be so nervous. I promise I will not judge you for any...intimate queries you pose." He tried to be reassuring while attempting to puzzle out what she was attempting to say, but she just blushed deeper and the stuttering began again, and he knew this was going very quickly towards a very bad path.

So he covered her eyes with his hands. It seemed to work, and in not seeing him she managed to control herself, though he noted with delight she was still quite pink.

"I am very fond of you," she started again, and this revelation, while not surprising, brought him a warm feeling and a large smile. "And I was hoping you perhaps felt the same," she continued, venturing slowly to the real question that was causing her such duress. He murmured softly that indeed he did, which caused her to further relax into the hand still blocking her sight.  
"I had hoped that might be the case...so...would you l-like to...um...." she began floundering again and he couldn't have that. He had finally figured out exactly what she had been trying to get at and he was overjoyed. So he grinned and kissed her cheek. "I would very much like to 'um' with you, mi amor, my love," he said, and the realization at the translation made her blush heavily and her ears perked up in the most adorable way. She very timidly smiled. "I am glad..." Andraste's undergarments, he was melting in happy feelings at that smile.

"When we are relieved of duty we might head back to your tent and further discuss the details of this most intriguing 'um' you suggested," he whispered, pulling her gently into his lap and allowing her to rest against him. She nodded meekly and the rest of their watch was spent in comfortable silence.

Soon, Alistair and Wynne came to relieve them, and Zevran smirked at Alistair's shocked and devastated face as he gave Aria a short kiss (they had, in fact, filled that silence with the occasional lip lock) and they headed back to camp. 

They entered her tent and suddenly her nervousness returned in full force. This time he did chuckle, embracing her fully. "Relax, Aria. I am not a ravenous wolf, and you yourself are no trembling lamb. We need not do anything that makes you uncomfortable," he purred, gently pressing kisses down her neck, pausing every so often to give a gentle nibble, and she began to melt into him.

"I know that... I'm just...scared. My sisters told me that it... it hurts very badly... the first time..." She pressed her face into the supple leather of his armor to hide her blushing and fretting, and his hands began gently wandering her back.

"Then their lovers were doing it wrong. I promise not to hurt you, amor. And if you feel at all uncomfortable merely tell me so and I will stop immediately. I swear it." He nuzzled her neck and traced soothing patterns on her shoulder blades. She hummed in agreement and he led her ever so carefully to her sleeping roll.

"Te amo," he purred, kissing the hollow of her throat, laying her down atop him to start with, to ease her into it. He was thrilled when he saw that she wore his earring as a charm on a long silver chain. It meant as much to him, if not more, now than it had then. It was a symbol of his heart, and to know that she wore it so close to her own was very warming. He toyed with it a moment before so sneakily sliding a hand up to begin slowly undoing her armor.

"What does that mean, ma vhenan?" She asked, experimenting with endearments from her own native language. She brightened up at the ever so slight pink tinge that elicited to his face, which was quickly covered by a smirk which melted into a genuine smile. He ran his fingers through her boyishly short hair, leaning up to whisper softly, "I'll tell you later, ma vhenan'ara" sending a shiver( albeit a pleasant one) up her spine. Oh yes, he knew some Dalish back from when he had tried to run away with a clan, but he hadn't used it till now. It became immediately clear that the knowledge was proving very fruitful now, both relaxing and working up the Dalish young woman atop him as he managed to undo the bindings on the leather armor covering her top half. 

He didn't pull it off quickly, but slowly worked it loose and allowed her to do the rest. She even removed the armor on her bottom half, as well as her boots (if shoes that only covered the soles of her feet could be called boots), and he did the same. While she wore a tight fitting cloth around her breasts and shorts of the same material that reached her mid thighs, he wore only what little he had to in order to guard his now rapidly hardening manhood, which brought her again to that lovely shade of red he had become fond of, and he took her in. 

Sweet Andraste's tits she was beautiful.

Her stomach was soft, though not overly so, with just enough fat and muscle to indicate both health and strength. He easily preferred this to the overly thin women he had seen who viewed beauty as being as tiny as possible, and the knowledge that his amor did not starve even despite Alistair's travesty of a stew brought him a warm sort of happiness. 

Moving up along that deliciously soft skin were her breasts, covered by that soft black cloth (not quite a braziere, though it could be considered the dalish equivalent) that he wanted dearly to rip in half that he might worship them properly. However, he felt her tense up a his hands reached to disrobe her, and he stopped as he had promised he would. She in turn reached to kiss up his form, with a tender wonder he had never experienced before, which only served to arouse him even more. 

He felt her press against him, nodding slightly that his hands could continue their work in disrobing her. He was slow, meticulous, and gentle as he worked to get the offending clothing off while keeping Aria calm and comfortable. She appeared to be very deep in thought, and suddenly she found she was bare, her arms instinctively covering herself. He raised an eyebrow, tossing the garment to the side and noting amusedly that her blush did indeed reach what little cleavage she did not have covered under vice-like arms. He waited patiently.

Aria was not self conscious about much, but it seemed her breasts were the exception. She loosened her grip slightly, looking anywhere but at the elf she was atop. Zevran guessed this was going nowhere quickly and he reached up to cup her face.

"What is wrong, vhenan?" He asked, and again he saw her small delight at the familiar term before going back to being embarrassed.

"I..." she hesitated, shaking her head to try and clear her head. She took a deep breath before continuing, still not meeting his gaze.   
"I'm not.... even..." she muttered ashamedly, holding herself tighter.

Zevran raised an eyebrow before it hit him what she meant and he laughed quietly, giving her a light peck and pulling her close, though careful not to crush her arms. "Is that all?" He asked with a grin, touching their foreheads together. "That is nothing to even imagine being ashamed about mi amor."

"It's... it's not..?" She couldn't believe it, and became even darker red in shame that she had worried about something apparently so foolish. This was met with a purred chuckled and lips on her own again.

"Oh Aria, light of my life and pointy end of my daggar," he paused as she giggled at the endearment, "you must know that I think you are the most beautiful creature. It is natural, I assure you. You can ask Lelianna or Wynne if you like and they may admit to the same thing," he murmured comfortingly, stroking her now wonderfully bare back. She relaxed a bit, humphing slightly and ever so slowly moving her arms, reddening as she did so, watching for his reaction. Zevran surprised his mate by not immediately pulling back to ogle the now free twins, but pulled her flush against him to savor the feel of their naked torsos against each other. It was now quite difficult to continue wearing his restrictive undergarment, but he pressed on for her sake.

 

Aria found she very muched liked this feeling as well, and was both shocked and a tiny bit happy to feel his very hard agreement pressing against her thighs. She sighed softly and very cautiously rolled them over. It surprised Zevran but he was grateful at the view it afforded him of his lover and her beautiful, beautiful bosom. She was right, one was slightly bigger, but it was hardly the first time he had seen unevenness. He found it made her more natural, and they were still wonders. He tenderly cupped them and began to rub small circles that sent sparks flying in Aria, pooling hotly in her lower abdomen and eliciting a quiet groan out of her. 

This was music to Zev's ears and he continued his ministrations as he began kissing down her front, stopping just above what little remained covering her. He pondered removing this as well, but decided to wait a moment, kissing back up and taking one of her breasts in his mouth, lightly sucking and very carefully biting and earning another delicious moan from his now slightly squirmy lover. He grinned and continued this as his free hand snaked down her belly and began rubbing her above her garment, causing her to mewl and keen at this foreign sensation that stoked the fire in her belly. His hand slipped under the shorts and the fire became an inferno as Aria bucked into him, causing a groan of delight to slip from Zevran as well. She was deliciously wet and he grinned into the tender flesh he was littering with tiny lovebites, switching to worship the other breast now and causing so much pleasure for both Warden and Crow.

Zevran used both hands to gently lower the increasingly wet undergarment from Aria, who was beyond protesting at this point. He pushed himself up onto his hands to view for the first time his Warden, completely bare for him, and he couldn't hold back a low growl at the sight. She was a desire demon, certainly, surpassing even his most creative fantasies, and she was his. And by the Maker she possessed him fully as well. He knew then that he would do anything for this woman. He would die for her, he would live for her, he would march through the Black City and assassinate the Maker and Andraste or the Creators or whoever the hell she wanted if she asked him to. He would do it all with an idiotic smile on his face at the chance to prove his worthiness for the ethereal creature below him, glowing with pleasure and desire and bright red, flushed for him and only him, and it was driving him up a wall, his undergarment now painfully tight.

Aria watched his demeanor change, his eyes clouding with a hunger she had never known, and it equally aroused and terrified her. But the fear disappated, she trusted Zevran with her life and more important in these times her heart. She knew if she asked to stop, he would. So she spread her legs slightly, leaning up to kiss him, begging him to help her with the unbearable heat in her lower abdomen. He responded by slowly grinding against her, earning him a beautiful keening mewl which prompted him to finally rid himself of the painful little covering him, his manhood wet and begging for her. 'Not yet,' he chided himself, pressing hot kisses on her hips, working his way down until he reached her wet and similarly begging opening. He grinned mischieviously and teasingly licked along it, delighting in the sounds she made, though he could tell she was trying to be very quiet to not disturb their camp members, and he chuckled softly before licking upwards to her clitoris, slowly circling it. 

 

Just when he felt she was about to become undone he inserted a carefully manicured finger into her, feeling her shudder into him, tangling her fingers in his now wild hair and muttering deliriously in Dalish, phrases he assumed were naughty and it made him smirk. He carefully added a second finger, beginning to gently stretch her while searching for that ever so delightful bundle of nerves. He grinned when he did indeed find it and felt her come undone (literally, he noted amusedly) as her walls clamped firmly on him and she gave a drawn out shriek, smothering the sound by biting her own arm which would certainly leave very interesting marks later. He continued very carefully stretching her, adding a third finger and kissing her messily as he felt her tense slightly in discomfort, still reeling from her first orgasm. He spoke Dalish endearments, getting her all hot bothered again in the process. Whether it was his knowledge or accent (he bet it was the accent) that did it, he did not know, nor particularly care as she relaxed against his fingers, which found her spot again and again, just enough to get her as aroused as he was. He slowly pulled his fingers out, licking them sensually and drawing a deep blush from Aria, making him grin and chuckle, crawling up to kiss her again and again before grinding against her and feeling her lean into him. He centered himself, murmuring against her lips,  
"I'll go slow, mi amor, but tell me immediately if you hurt. I'll stop."

Aria nodded, kissing him again as he began to enter her, slowly as he had promised. She felt relief as it didn't bring the searing pain she had been told of, but rather a full feeling, and a slight stretching sensation.

Zevran paid incredible attention to his mate, trying to discern if she was in pain, but keeping quiet for his sake. She appeared fine, if mildly uncomfortable at first, but quickly adapting. He kissed her and swore at the amazing feeling being inside her caused him. Soon he was all the way in her and it was glorious. She adjusted slightly and he began moving, uttering a string of profanity that would shame Oghren at how amazing this felt, eliciting a breathless laugh from Aria, which morphed into moans of her own as he picked up the pace, quickly finding a rhythm good for both of them, angling his hips to find that sweet spot. A muffled cry alerted him to the success of that mission and he went faster and slightly harder, noting with a smirk that his aim was perfect as ever, and kissing his Aria to spare her bite-ridden arm a bit, especially as he himself began increasing in volume as they both neared closer and closer to their undoing.

He timed it carefully, a skill he had been taught in the whorehouse, to ensure mutual orgasm, and it was blinding estacy for both parties. Zevran felt her tighten around him, milking his seed deep into her, and Aria felt delicious warmth filling her as well as his manhood throbbing inside her. Both rode the wave, collapsing in exhaustion as it began fading. Zevran rolled them over, pulling out of her in the process.

Aria nuzzled him sleepily, quite happy to use him as a bed, which made him chuckle as he ran fingers through her hair.

"So, mi amor, ma vhenan'ara, did you enjoy doing "um" with me? I know that I could not have dreamed anything as amazing as it was for me," he whispered, teasingly bringing up her earlier embarrassment, kissing her forehead. She merely nodded, curling up on him as he wrapped his arms securely around her, anchoring the dalish woman to his chest as both began to succumb to exhaustion. As she was falling, miss Mahariel murmured, "I should like to do 'um' with you again." And he laughed as they both fell asleep.

 

Elsewhere, Alaister Theirin wept as Wynne attempted to comfort him over the loss of his fellow Warden to that sneaky Crow bastard. He would be even worse in the morning, when he spotted a hickey that the girl simply couldnt conceal.


End file.
